


Better Late Than Never (I Guess)

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [17]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, alpha!Jensen, bottom!Jared, omega!Jared, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could I ask for fic where alpha Jensen taking care of Jared during his heat (knotting, marathon sex), please? <br/>Summary: Jensen's lived next to Jared for five years and he has no idea how to tell the omega he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Late Than Never (I Guess)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, love! Excuse the cheesy porn dialogue

Jensen had been living next to Jared for five years and unfortunately had fallen head over feels for the adorable omega. Jared had tons of friends, and frequently had people over. Whenever an alpha showed up at one of the parties, Jensen’s mouth twisted in distaste and had the overwhelming urge to claim Jared.

Jared and Jensen had become good friends, and it’d only amplified the way Jensen felt about Jared. The cute omega blushed sweetly every time Jensen paid him a compliment and had the cutest laugh that Jensen had ever heard. Jared didn’t like the alpha-claims-omega side of society.

Jensen and Jared were relaxing at Jared’s house and Jared became very animated about his beliefs in omegas’ standing in society.

“ _Betas_ aren’t claimed!” Jared exclaimed. “Alphas court betas and then they consummate the marriage. But no one blinks if the beta has a job and no one expects betas to be at home barefoot and pregnant. But no, with omegas it’s different. _We’re_ supposed to get pregnant and have kids. People look at me like I’m something they can have for dinner.”

  
“It’s awful,” Jensen agreed. “Omegas shouldn’t be treated like that.”

“Thank you!” Jared said. “I’m glad _one_ alpha thinks that. I tell you what, I’m _never_ going to let any alpha claim me. I don’t need some big, bad alpha telling me how to run my life.”

“But don’t you worry that people will treat you badly? What if they keep treating you like a peace of meat?” Jensen asked desperately.

“No. I’m going to be individual,” Jared said stubbornly.

“What if you meet an alpha you really like?” Jensen continued. “Then will you mate?”

Jared shrugged. “I just don’t like the idea of being claimed like a piece of meat.”

Jensen picked at his sandwich. “Okay.”

  
Jared tilted his head. “Do you feel alright?”

  
“I don’t think I got enough sleep,” Jensen replied.

Jared looked at him concernedly and it only made Jensen love him more. He didn’t want to claim Jared. He wanted to mate Jared and be with Jared and wake up with him and love him. “Claim” had such a negative connotation.

“Do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow?” Jensen asked.

Jared nodded. “You ate my sandwiches today, so it’s only fair that I come over tomorrow for dinner.”

  
“I’m making grilled cheese,” Jensen joked. “You don’t want to miss that.”

Jared laughed. Jensen wished he could record Jared’s laugh and take it home with him. Or maybe he could just take Jared home with him.

“Is it hot in here?” Jared asked. “I think I need to turn the AC on.”

“I’m fine,” Jensen replied. The temperature was fine to him, but Jared seemed to have a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead. “You don’t look so good.”

“I’m fine.” Jared smiled. “I’m gonna go take a shower, but I’ll see you tonight.”

  
Jensen didn’t need the image of a wet, naked Jared. It wasn’t helping control his libido in the slightest. “Okay. I’ll make steaks, does that sound good?” _Though I’d rather eat you_.

  
“Hm, sounds amazing.” Jared smiled. “6:00?”

“Yeah, okay.” Jensen wanted to kiss Jared goodbye, but settled with a friendly smile. It would have to do for now. Jensen was positive that someday he would win Jared over and show him that not all alphas are bad.

*  
At 5:50, Jensen was bouncing on his feet. The steaks were just about done and had the Ackles family recipe for steak seasoning. Everything was perfect. Jensen considered bringing out candles. Candles were romantic, right?

Jensen had two bottles of wine out, a red and a white, but what if Jared wanted a beer? Shit, Jensen didn’t have any nice beer and he didn’t have time to run out and get some.

“Take some deep breaths,” Jensen told himself. “Jared will not think you’re sexy if you’re sweaty and panicky.”

When it reached 6:00 Jensen thought he might have a heart attack. He breathed rhythmically the way Mack had shown him from her yoga classes. He waited for the doorbell to ring and then he could show Jared exactly how great of a mate Jensen could be if only Jared gave him a chance.

At 6:10, Jensen’s heart jumped back and forth. What if Jared decided not to come? Maybe he realized that Jensen was trying to woo him and didn’t want to get involved with Jensen’s alpha. Jared probably didn’t want to get involved with Jensen. Standing Jensen up seemed like a good way to convey his message.

When it was 6:15, Jensen’s nerves got the better of him. He started to imagine horrible situations happening to his love, like falling and hitting his head or getting sick and not being able to reach the phone and call Jensen. Maybe he’d walk over to Jared’s house and just see what was going on.

Jensen took the finished steaks off the pan and set them in the oven to preserve the heat. He hoped Jared wasn’t hurt.

It was cold outside, or at least, colder than Jensen’s kitchen. He wandered over to Jared’s house and knocked on the door. It was dark inside and even when he rang the doorbell several times, no one responded. “Jared!” Jensen pounded on the door. “Are you okay?” Jensen was about to kick the door down when he heard voices on the street and a low whine. He turned and saw Jared crowded by three other men. They weren’t bigger than Jared, but they all exuded _alpha_. Jared shied away from them and Jensen overheard their conversation.

“You’re asking for it, you know,” One of the alphas growled. “Walking around outside smelling like that.”

  
“Yeah,” Another agreed. “An omega doesn’t walk around in heat unless he’s begging for alpha cock.”

  
The third leered at Jared. “Want my knot, baby? I can see you do. You’re so wet, my cock would go right inside you without any trouble at all.”

  
“I want a piece of him too,” His friend added.

The first alpha nodded. “We’ll all have a piece of that ass. There’s enough to go around.”

  
Jensen’s hackles rose. “No one will be having _any_ piece of him. He’s _mine_.”

The first alpha sneered. “He’s not claimed. I can smell it.”

“He belongs to me and I will tear you apart if you come any closer,” Jensen snarled. He put himself between Jared and the alphas.

The three exchanged looks. “Keep the slut,” One decided. “He’s not worth my time.”

  
Jensen wanted to rip his throat out but it was more important to defend Jared. When they were finally gone, Jensen turned his attention to Jared. “Jay? Are you okay?”

  
Jared’s forehead was soaked with sweat and his eyes were glazed over. “Need you, need your cock!”

“Oh, Christ,” Jensen groaned. “You’re in heat. Oh, why, why are you in heat?”

Jared’s hands scrabbled at Jensen’s shirt. “Knot me, Jen, please!”

  
“I can’t, Jared,” Jensen replied. “I would claim you and I—Jay, I need you to be in a right state of mind.”

  
“I am, I know it! Please, Jen!” Jared panted.

“Let’s go inside and we can cool off, okay?” Jensen guided the clingy, desperate omega back inside. “What happened to your suppressants?”

  
Jared keened. “I forgot, I forgot, it was just one dose and I’m so stupid!” Jared collapsed on Jensen. The slick leaking from his ass soaked the back of Jared’s jeans.

Jensen’s alpha screamed to throw Jared to the ground and claim him. Jensen wanted to fuck Jared into next week but he loved Jared and this was _not_ how Jensen was going to have sex with him.

“Jared, please, I’ll get you something to drink and we can cool off, okay?” Jensen eased Jared into the comfiest chair he owned; he didn’t care that Jared’s slick would stain the seat.

He went to get a glass of water but when he came back into the living room, Jared’s shirt was lying on the ground and he had a hand down his pants furiously jacking his cock. “Oh fuck,” Jensen moaned. “Jared-,”

  
“I need your knot,” Jared begged. “Please, Jen! It hurts!”

Jensen loved Jared and if Jared was in pain, he was going to fix it. “Okay, baby. I’m going to make it better.”

Jared clung onto Jensen and could barely walk, so Jensen hitched Jared into his arms and carried him up to his room. He was not going to let his first time with Jared be on a couch.

“Shh, sweetie, it’s okay,” Jensen hushed. “Let me take care of you.”

Jared whimpered and twitched while Jensen removed his underwear and jeans. They were soaked through with Jared’s natural lubricant and Jensen’s bedsheets turned damp with it. Jared was so sexy that Jensen couldn’t find it in himself to care. “Okay, baby.”

  
“Need it, need you!” Jared cried. “Need you so badly! Need your knot and your cock filling me up!”

“Christ, you’re gonna kill me,” Jensen groaned. “Okay, baby. I’m gonna take care of you. ‘S my job as an alpha.” He slid his cock inside Jared’s tight hole. It was hot and slippery and it felt like Jared’s hole just sucked him in. “Greedy little hole,” Jensen purred. “It wants me so bad.”

  
“Yes, want you!” Jared sobbed. “Fuck me, oh, please fuck me!” Jared’s huge cock was red and drooling on Jared’s stomach.

Jensen couldn’t resist and he started fucking in Jared’s tight hole. Oh, it was the best feeling in the world. Jensen loved this man so much, he loved him with every fiber in his body, and Jensen was going to show Jared that not all alphas were evil and bad. Jensen was going to be the best alpha in the world to Jared.

The room echoed with loud moans and Jensen couldn’t tell if it was him or Jared making those sounds. He slid in and out of Jared’s leaking ass, his balls slamming against Jared’s skin and tearing whimpers and moans from Jared’s throat. He felt his knot swelling at the end of his cock and he thrust into Jared harder.

Jensen shoved his cock deep inside Jared and his knot swelled enough to tie them together. He came inside Jared for minutes. Jared’s own orgasm made him scream and clench around Jensen. Jensen’s head fell forward and he bit down on Jared’s neck to stop his scream. His mouth fastened on Jared’s jugular and sucked a mark, a claiming mark.

Shit, he just claimed Jared. That wasn’t supposed to happen until Jared said it was okay. Jared tilted his head towards Jensen and the alpha pressed his lips hungrily against Jensen’s. They lay kissing while Jensen’s cock pumped come into Jared.

“Do you feel better?” Jensen asked. Jared’s head would probably be clearer now.

“Thank you,” Jared murmured. He ground his hips against Jensen’s knot. He didn’t think that he could get hard after the force of his orgasm, but Jared might prove him wrong.

“I need more,” Jared grunted. Jensen didn’t think it was possible but Jared’s cock was already hard.

  
“Shit, baby,” Jensen stroked Jared’s firm cock and the omega whimpered. “Does this feel good?”

  
Jared nodded frantically and he squirmed on Jensen’s knot. They were still tied but Jared needed Jensen’s cock. Jensen rolled his hips around in Jared, grinding his knot against Jared’s prostate until Jared was a lustful mess.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jensen groaned. His cock was filling with blood inside Jared. He moved his hips as much as he could with his knot tying them together and with Jensen’s hand on his cock, Jared managed to come again. “How many times are you gonna come, baby?”

“More,” Jared begged. Jensen glanced down at their tied bodies. Come covered both of their stomachs and they both had a sheen of sweat; Jared from his heat and Jensen from the exhausting sex.

Not that he was complaining. The last time Jensen had been laid was months ago and he accidentally screamed Jared’s name instead of his partner’s.

“You’ve gotta give me a break, sweetheart,” Jensen muttered. “Just give me some time.”

Jensen tried to make his knot go down and after a few minutes, it was small enough that Jensen could pull out. Jared’s legs twined against Jensen’s waist and he whined. “No!”

Jensen’s dick twitched feebly but Jared’s ass was leaking. Jensen pushed one, two, three, _four_ fingers up easily. He fucked Jared on his fingers while his tired dick tried to get with the program and harden again. He was only half hard when he pushed back into Jared and resumed fucking the omega. Their orgasms came quickly and added to the pool of come.

Jared was panting like he’d run a marathon but he rut against Jensen like, well, a bitch in heat. Jensen didn’t think he had the energy for another round so he rolled onto his back with Jared above him, still tied by Jensen’s knot.

When the knot deflated, Jared adjusted his hips and started bouncing up and down on Jensen’s cock. It had been a long time since someone had ridden him and even longer than the last time someone looked at him with the devotion in Jared’s eyes. It was just the heat talking, but Jensen would take what he got.

They spent the rest of the weekend fucking, alternating between Jared riding him and Jensen sliding into Jared. Jensen’s dick was sore and raw by the end of Sunday and spent the day with his fingers up Jared’s ass and his mouth on his cock to appease the omega.

It seemed like Jared’s heat had finally ended and Jensen collapsed in his exhaustion. “Damn.”   
“You okay?” Jared’s concerned face looked down at him.

Jensen nodded. “I think I’ve come enough for the rest of the year. How about you?”  
“Good. Really good.” Jared smiled down and kissed Jensen.

Jensen touched the bruise on Jared’s neck. “I claimed you. I’m so sor-,”

“If you say you’re sorry, I’ll hit you,” Jared threatened. “I’ve been trying to get you to claim me for two years now.”

  
Jensen’s mouth fell open. “But all that about alphas claiming omegas and you not liking it—what was that?”

  
“I was hoping that you’d claim me in protection,” Jared explained. “I guess I didn’t do a good job expressing that. If you don’t’ want me, I can leave.”

The open insecurity on Jared’s face spurred Jensen into action. “I love you. Probably from the moment I saw you I wanted you. I just didn’t want to force you.”

  
Jared smiled. “Well, I guess we fixed our misunderstandings anyways, huh?”

  
Jensen cuddled Jared against him. “Yeah.”

  
“I can’t wait until my heat next month,” Jared commented. Jensen’s dick twitched in exhaustion and he groaned.  

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt or kink, let me know and i'll write it!


End file.
